Black Hand in JC4
The Black Hand is a mercenary faction appearing in Just Cause, Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. This article is about the Black Hand in Just Cause 4. It's the same organization as in Just Cause and Just Cause 3, but there's just too much information to reasonably sort in a single article. Not to mention spoilers. Description They are the main antagonists of the game. In previous games they were side antagonists, serving as foreign mercenaries and assisting dictators. According to trailers and other promotional materials, they have become more highly advanced and trained in Just Cause 4 than in Just Cause 3 or Just Cause (1). Now they have advanced weapons with secondary fire modes, upgraded armor and helmets, and new types of skill classes. They also have new weaponized vehicles, a weaponized prototype jet pack, and a stealth jet, along with their main new weather controlling technology. They rule Solís, their homeland, with an iron grip. Their leader is Gabriela Morales, who reportedly has plans of completing her "Global Change Project" and ruling the world. Soldier types and their weapons The below unit names were announced in the "Just Cause 4 SPOTLIGHT: The Black Hand" video (see below in the videos section). Ghost Ghost units with invisibility cloaks. They wear a gray uniform, body armor, and red-rimmed glasses. According to promotional videos, they are nearly invisible. It is possible to see the distorted area, similar to the Predator from the Predator movies. They are also very agile, often ducking, rolling, and rapidly changing directions to make them hard to hit. When they're invisible they can track you with their secondary fire mode and when out of invisibility, they fire their secondary explosive round at you. Unlike their JC3 counterparts where they dual wield SMGs, they seem to wield some kind of rifle in this game. Snipers Their guns have a red laser that makes them easy to spot. They look similar to the ghost but they have red googles and a large hood. Super elites These soldiers white armor and a red ski-mask. Unusually for a soldier, they do not have a helmet. They are mainly wearing bullet proof armor and can withstand quite a few explosions. They are equipped with large assault rifles that have a grenade launcher under the barrel. Similar to the titans in Just Cause 3, they can not be grappled, because they break the cable. Grenadier Grenadiers are equipped with grenade launchers. They have a helmet with a wide black window, similar to some welding masks. They are said to fire multiple grenades that have a delayed fuse. They are also equipped with an SMG for close combat. When killed they drop multiple grenades, similar to the Demolition Officers in the Panau Military. The term "grenadier" was invented during the 16th century and referred to soldiers equipped with grenades. They were better equipped and stronger soldiers. The term became uncommon by the 20th century, but remains in use in a few modern armies. Titans These are large and heavily armored soldiers. They are completely covered with power-armor and resemble a robot. The armor is said to be able to survive 3 hits from some rocket launcher. They're equipped with (among possible other things) a Railgun that has a blue laser pointer and a drone deployment gun/mortar. The railgun takes a moment to charge up and they can easily shoot Rico down when he's using a parachute. Their railgun can also charge up a much more powerful shot. This is indicated with a red glow from the weapon. The red shot is said to almost kill Rico. Riot shielders These soldiers are equipped with a large bullet proof riot shield and an SMG. They walk in groups and occasionally seem to be trying to use the testudo formation, but with out the top shields. They can also raise their shields to block fire from all angles. They are said to be used in defensive roles. RPG unit They seem to have very thick clothing and have a green ski mask. Their main weapon is a large rocket launcher that fires a red rocket. This weapon has a green laser pointer. They also carry what seems to be an SMG. They are said to be the same RPG units seen in the Black Hand in JC3, but like the other enemies, they have improved A.I. (artificial intelligence). Machine gunner These guys wear what appears to be a thick armor vest over a red T-shirt and they have a gas mask with red-rimmed goggles. They also have a backbag. They're equipped with a machine gun that has shields on the side of the weapon. The shields drop and fold open to form a bullet proof shield in front of the soldier. The shield then also supports the weapon to act as a bipod. While these enemies could be potentially confused with riot soldiers by the shielding on the machine guns, these soldiers are likely going to be more deadly than the aforementioned. Privates They have blue short sleeved uniforms with black ski masks. They have no body armor and are the low-end soldiers. Some of them are women. They are said to be the most numerous units who can be found everywhere. They are equipped with assault rifles. When driving, they purposely try to run Rico over. Elites They are said to be an evolution of the privates. They wear dark blue uniforms and have a helmet over their black ski mask. They have body armor and slightly better weapons than the privates. They are also equipped with what seem to be night-vision goggles. Vehicles Details be added when known. So far they are the only known enemy in JC4, so it's fair to assume that all red, grey and black-marked weaponized vehicles in the game trailers and other promotional videos belong to them. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4. Trivia *It is known Gabriela Morales leads the Black Hand in Solís, though it is currently unknown who was in charge of the Black Hand while they had units deployed in San Esperito and Medici. **There is a possibility that Gabriela was overseeing, or at least taking interest in, the work of the Black Hand units at Insula Lacrima, as at the end of Storming the Hive, two Black Hand soldiers are speaking to their commander who is heard speaking in a robotic, but feminine voice. However, it is unknown if this is Gabriela or not. *In the mission The Heist Begins (Downloadable content for Just Cause 3), as soon as Black Hand ships come into sight, Annika blames Sheldon for providing the team with "bad" intel on the Black Hand forces. Sheldon is also surprised because he believed the ships were supposed to be on their way to South America. Solís is a South American country, so this was possibly foreshadowing for Just Cause 4. *With the Black Hand now in possession of eDEN Corporation technology, they are now perhaps the most heavily armed and advanced faction in the Just Cause Game Series. Although whether this is eDEN Corporation technology is yet to be known. *Their exact legal status in Solís is a little confusing. **In most promotional materials, the Black Hand are said to rule Solís. **In the video "Just Cause 4 SPOTLIGHT: The Black Hand", they are stated to be "Solís's private militia". If they are only the militia, then who are the military? This is likely only an odd choice of words, because a couple of sentences later they are called "the world's most advanced army". Gallery Vehicles JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|One of their attack helicopters. This one appears to be one of the more common types. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter.png|A transport helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter landing.png|That same helicopter landing. JC4 screenshot from trailer fighter jet firing missiles.png|Something of a CS7 Thunderhawk successor firing missiles. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand drone.png|A drone being fired from a mortar-style gun. JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico grapple and Black Hand helicopter.png|Rico grappling to an helicopter (or attaching a tether to it) while Black Hand soldiers prepare to fire on him. JC4 screenshot from trailer two different military cars.png|Some kind of new MV and the Urga Ogar 7 V8 successor. JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico ramming motorcycle into helicopter.png|Rico about to ram a motorcycle into a transport helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer tornado tearing apart cargo jet.png|Black Hand cargo plane caught in a tornado. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand attack helicopter.png|An attack helicopter over water. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand attack helicopter 2.png|The AH-1 Cobra like helicopter seen again. JC4 screenshot from trailer new balloon feature.png|Some kind of APC. JC4 screenshot from trailer two helicopters grappled together.png|An attack helicopter. JC4 small picture of the double-rotor helicopter.jpg|Something of a Urga Mstitel successor seen in an artwork. This has been seen very few times though. Mustang Front.png|Rico climbing to some Mustang's roof with Black Hand vehicles in chase. Just Cause 4 Boat.png|Attack helicopter and some armed boat. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra Upside Down.png|Upside down attack helicopter. Probably influenced by tethers. F-16 2.png|Fighter jet. Soldiers JC4 screenshot from trailer heavy Black Hand troop.png|A titan soldier. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand soldier with active camouflage invisibility suit.png|A Black Hand soldier equipped with a invisibility cloak. It is still possible to see the soldier partially though. JC4 Black Hand private.png|A private. JC4 titan with a railgun.png|Titan. JC4 titan fires a red shot in a game trailer.png|Titan fires a red shot. JC4 grenadier fires a grenade launcher.png|Grenadier. JC4 super elite (aims his gun on one knee).png|Super elite. JC4 riot shielders (walking and shooting on a bridge).png|Riot shielders. JC4 riot shielder near El Abismo.png|A lone riot shielder admires nature near El Abismo. JC4 elite.png|Elite. JC4 elite (closeup).png|Elite closeup. JC4 two privates and a tank in battle.png|Two privates and a tank in battle. JC4 privates working out.png|Privates working out. JC4 RPG unit.png|RPG unit. JC4 machine gunner closeup.png|Machine gunner. RPG soldier with SMG.png|An RPG soldier firing on Rico with an SMG. Other Tornado and Cars.png|Tornado devastating a Black Hand base. JC4 Black Hand base with large artillery and helicopters.png|Base with large artillery. Gabriela Morales overseeing an airport in Ricos Rival trailer.png JC4 only villains do that meme.png|Army of Chaos vs the Black Hand in "Only the villains do that" meme. Videos Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 4